


How and What Happened?

by GodOfDemons



Series: Personality Change [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons





	How and What Happened?

Murasakibara looked around the neighborhood in fear. He was alone, he didn’t have anyone with him, he could be attacked easily. His body began to tremble a little as he summoned some will to walk to a bench to sit down. He didn’t know how he got there, he had been in bed with Muro-chin cuddling and when he woke up he was standing in a random neighborhood. He wanted his Muro-chin, he wanted to have someone understand him, to tell him everything’s fine when it’s not.

He sat down, checking his pockets for anything that could be used to contact Mido-chin, Mido-chin would come to him if he knew he was alone and scared. He couldn’t find his phone, he had no way to contact Mido-chin or Muro-chin. Aka-chin would try to find him when he realizes he’s lost.

He pulled his knees up to his chest as he put his forehead on his knees, he was getting hungry. Mido-chin would always have food for him and Muro-chin would always buy him some food. He began to tremble again and felt tears start to fall off his face before he heard a familiar voice.

“Murasakibara-kun?”

Murasakibara lifted his head to see Kuro-chin, he flinched and tensed up. “K-Kuro-chin?” He whispers extremely quietly, Kuro-chin looked confused before taking out his phone.

“Let me contact Himuro-san and Akashi-kun that I found you, then we can head our way back to the gym.” Kuro-chin says and Murasakibara felt so confused. Kuro-chin never helped anyone, he would complain that he was lost and that he had to take care of him. Kuro-chin was never nice or polite. Aka-chin was the one who was nice.

 

Soon he and Kuro-chin made their way into a gym and when Murasakibara spotted Aka-chin he speed walked over and hugged him gently.

“Aka-chin~” He whispers quietly, smiling and waiting for Aka-chin to tell him hello. Instead of the usual greeting, he got something that scared him even more.

“Unhand me Atsushi.” Aka-chin growled and Murasakibara quickly backed up, looking at Aka-chin confused. Aka-chin was always nice, he even helped him train when Murasakibara was alone in the gym. Aka-chin always respected people, he never ordered someone around.

He looked at Muro-chin, who looked confused at him actions. Why was he confused? He did this every time he saw Aka-chin. What was going on?

He looked at Mido-chin, hoping that he would talk to Aka-chin about his behavior but just turned his back to him and pushed up his glasses as he held a toy frog.

Mido-chin hates frogs. He doesn’t like them because they once ruined a lot of his philosophy books.

Ki-chin was talking with Mine-chin, Ki-chin didn’t have his piercings which was rare. He always wore them except sometimes during photo shoots. Mine-chin punched Ki-chin’s arm, which scared Murasakibara. Ki-chin was the best fighter and- is that Moi-chin wearing a short skirt. Moi-chin hates short skirts.

Murasakibara turned around and sat down with with his knees to his chest, covering his eyes with his arms and began to tremble. There was a few questions and Murasakibara didn’t understand anything.

Where was his Aka-chin? Where was his Kuro-chin?

Murasakibara was getting hungrier, he really wanted Mido-chin to be with him, to tell him a story about anything. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Muro-chin could tell when he was sad and crying and when he was sad just by his body language, so why wasn’t Muro-chin next to him telling him to stop crying.

“Guys! You won’t believe this but-” “Get the fuck out of the way!”

Murasakibara lifted his head to look towards the gym doors, spotting the rest of the Miracles pushing Takao out of the way. His eyes met his Ki-chin’s eyes and Ki-chin was quickly by his side.

“Muracchi! Who hurt you?!” Ki-chin yelled as he grabbed his shoulders. He saw his Mido-chin look at the other Mido-chin and smile.

“Kise-san, I believe that we should first be asking, where are we?” His Aka-chin says with a gentle smile and sat next to Murasakibara and offered him a candy.

“Muro-chin~, why is there two of us?” Murasakibara turned his head to see… him. He had a bag full of snacks and was munching away on them.

Murasakibara turned to look at his Mido-chin, making grabby hands and Mido-chin laughed softly as he took out some sweets and snacks and gave it to him.

“There you go Murasakibara, eat that and I have some more.”

“Okay, hold up bitches,” Ki-chin glared at the other us’s. “Who the fuck are you and where the fuck are we?”

“Language Kise-san, we don’t want Aomine-san or Murasakibara-san to repeat those words.” Mido-chin scolded and Ki-chin scowled and glared at the other him.

“We should be asking you that?” The other Aka-chin says as he stands in front of Ki-chin. Ki-chin stood up and gave him a glare and scowl.

And soon there was a lot of yelling and fighting about something Murasakibara didn’t understand. He just wanted Muro-chin and some food. He just wanted to go home.

He began to wail as he let more tears go down his face, all of the Miracles stopped fighting, both his and the other Miracles.

Mido-chin quickly went to his side and brought him into a hug, rubbing his back and singing softly to ease his crying.

 _“_ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing,Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass,Mama's going to buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke,Mama's going to buy you a billy goat, and if that billy goat won't pull,Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull turn over,Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover, and if that dog named Rover won't bark,Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart, and if that horse and cart fall down,You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.”_

Murasakibara sniffed a few times as Mido-chin continued to rub his back. “Let’s call a truce for now, we can share info as we get some food.” Mido-chin offers, Aka-chin smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea.” The other Aka-chin says as he sighs, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the others.

 

“Okay, so you’re saying, you’re the Generation of Miracles, but you’re not from this universe?” Hyuga asks and Aka-chin nodded.

“That’s what I’m assuming, there’s no other way that we could have possibly met.” Aka-chin says a he takes a small bite of his burger.

Food had been take out and Murasakibara was currently wolfing some some burgers and snacks. Mido-chin sat right next to him and wiped his cheeks clean every so often. The other Mido-chin looked at the two distastefully.

“If I can ask a question if that’s okay, why doesn’t Murasakibaracchi number two not speak?” The other Ki-chin asked and Moi-chin shot him a glare before relaxing.

“I’m assuming that since you all seem fine, you have never experienced the pain of being bullied.” Ki-chin scoffs as he makes a face at his burger, it was something the other Ki-chin chose for him. Murasakibara looked at him with a sad pout and Ki-chin’s facial expression relaxed. “And he can speak, he’s just quiet.”

“Wait… so… I have a question for other me!” The other Moi-chin says as she hugs Moi-chin. “Do you and Tetsu get together?!” Moi-chin gave her a look of disgust.

“Me!? Date that rude bastard?!” Moi-chin asked horrified, gagging as she turned her head away.

Kuro-chin smirked as he gave her the middle finger, Moi-chin giving him one back. Mido-chin gave them a warning look and they quickly put away their fingers.

“Takao, could you please grab me some more napkins?” Mido-chin asked Takao, who seemed pleased that Mido-chin was using manners and asking. He quickly returned with more napkins.

Murasakibara yawned as he laid his head on Mido-chin’s lap and closed his eyes, falling into a sweet slumber.

 

When Murasakibara woke up he was back in his dorm room with Muro-chin next to him. He quickly sat up and grabbed his phone and texting the other Miracles, asking if they were okay.

Aka-chin says he was fine.

Mido-chin said that everything was good.

Mine-chin asked why wouldn’t he be okay.

Moi-chin said she wanted to strangle Mine-chin.

Ki-chin said that they just went through a parallel universe jump and that he was probably going to be the only one sick.

Kuro-chin said they had a problem, the milkshake machine broke and that he couldn’t get any vanilla milkshakes.

Murasakibara sighed in relief, everyone was fine, and it wasn’t a dream, they had… they had seen another universe version of them.

Murasakibara wasn’t leaving Muro-chin’s side for a long time. He didn’t want to lose him again, it was scary.

But the thing is…

Murasakibara felt uneasy still, that something was wrong.

His phone buzzed and he opened it to see a photo from Ki-chin saying:

_Oh fricking great! They’re in our world now!_

_Tell Seijiroucchi to get ready for some weird fricking ride!_


End file.
